Nancy Pancy/Gallery/Season 1
'Wizboy' F&C applaud for Kyle.JPG Enter Wizboy @ lunch.JPG 'Pick a Nose' Fanboy'safterimage.jpg Interuptednoseflute.jpg Theclassphoto.jpg 'The Janitor Strikes Back' Kids go into class.JPG Class hears gum alarm.JPG Cowering against the wall.JPG Kids laugh at Poopatine.JPG Cheech - Poop!.JPG Kids realize they mocked Poopatine.JPG 'Dollar Day' We might as well get on board now.JPG 'Trading Day' Kids with Mechatechs half 2.JPG Calling mechatech defense squad - overshot.JPG Nancy Mechatech jump rope.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' Yo passed out in the background.PNG Nancy hosting bake sale.JPG Bake sale stand.jpg Kids enjoy sweets.JPG 'I, Fanbot' Listening to mr. mufflin.jpg Duke, Nancy and Yo like the bouncy house.JPG I'm trying to study!.JPG Robot claws yet again.JPG 'Berry Sick' Notthebrain.jpg Ijustcamehereforacupofcoffee-2.jpg 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' sleeping crowd.JPG Lenny about to perform.JPG Class hears Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog - again.JPG The movie already ended.JPG 'Precious Pig' He was gonna bash Precious on the head!.JPG Don't listen to Fanboy.JPG 'Fangboy' Park.jpg 'Moppy Dearest' The class groans.jpg Fanboy shows moppy to everyone.JPG Fanboy shows moppy to everyone-2.JPG Poopatine anylizes nancy.JPG Dance-overshot.JPG They really went out.JPG Muk muk in the punch bowl.JPG Kids chatting.JPG Kids at the stage.JPG Dance crowd-2.JPG Boo!.JPG Get off the stage!.JPG Fanboy singing moppy's song to the kids.JPG 'Norse-ing Around' viking Nancy blows her horn.JPG Leading the viking pack.PNG Lupe and Nancy with spitballs.JPG 'The Janitor's Apprentice' Kids hear dumpstar-part 2.JPG Kyle carring lunch.JPG Kyle notices dumpstar.JPG Kyle realizes dumpstar.JPG Kyle drops lunch.JPG 'Excuse Me' Tagged.jpg Main 3 peek into the classroom.JPG We got away with mischief.jpg Bearfight.jpg 'Night Morning' Everyone's ready.jpg Night-morning admission.jpg The crowd agrees.jpg Let's get this party started!.jpg It's a slumber party.jpg It's on in my imagination.jpg Kyle and Lupe leave.jpg It's not over yet.jpg Nancy leaves.jpg 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha' Maybe this will refresh your memory.JPG This is you....JPG And that...was me!.JPG One minute left-overshot.JPG Chum Chum, check me out.JPG Sneezing on Marsha's test.JPG Best of luck, Marsha.JPG 'Prank Master' Pranks.JPG Kylehatespranks.jpg 'Little Glop of Horrors' Nancy's fork melts in the glop.JPG Coveredwithglop.jpg Gang stares at glop.JPG Giantkids.jpg 'Total Recall' The school playground.png shocked on the jungle gym.JPG shocked on the jungle gym - aftermath.JPG 'Refill Madness' Has anyone seen my hand?.JPG Passing cup 5.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' kids hear frosty bus.JPG It's the frosty bus!.jpg kids charge for frosty bus.JPG kids line up + mufflin starts dancing.JPG Mufflin dance 1.jpg Mufflin dance 2.JPG Mufflin dance 3.JPG Lenny at the FB.JPG Frosty Freeze for all of us.JPG F,C and friends with FFF.JPG 'Cold War' Rain ruins everything.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Yard Sale.JPG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' ThisIsAVeryLongQueueForTheNoveltyShop.jpg It'shim.jpg Sigmundappears.jpg Crowd amazed by Sigmund's enterance.jpg You know Sigmund?.jpg 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' On board the ship.JPG Scrivener elf as a pirate.PNG Nancy pancy as a pirate.PNG Hot group.JPG Disgruntled crew-west side.JPG Will there be jewels.PNG Will there be decorative soaps.PNG Excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygene.PNG Let's keep searching for treasure.PNG What about that chest over there.PNG F&C find the chest.JPG Looking at treasure-first glance.JPG Looking at treasure-disgusted.JPG We have to walk the plank.PNG F&C jump off the plank.PNG F&C hit a sewage gyser.PNG 'Separation Anxiety' Isn't that strike 3.JPG F&C's desks touch.JPG You must carry this note to Chum Chum.JPG Oh, for heaven's sake!.JPG Fanboy's desk about to take off.JPG Fanboy's desk takes off.JPG watching Fanboy take off on desk.JPG Sending Fanboy away with a fan.JPG 'Strings Attached' Lupe's birthday.JPG Fanboy blows out the candle on Lupe's cake.JPG High five, high five, high five!.JPG Low Five?.JPG Lupe growls at Fanboy.JPG Hank going to check Nancy.jpg Hank checking Nancy.jpg Hank going to check Fanboy.jpg 'The Book Report of the Dead' Class tug of war.JPG Mr. Mufflin tugs on Fanboy.JPG 'Stan Arctica' Man-Arctica puts the bus down.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' bored class overshot.JPG TOYS - overshot.JPG Hank sees kids play with toys.JPG 'Battle of the Stands' Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG Calling customer 83.JPG Frosty Freezy Freeze stand.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Everyone sees the trick.png Chum chum carries scarves through the crowd.png All but Kyle impressed by ring trick.JPG Kyle gets crowd's attention.png 'The Incredible Chulk' class is boring.JPG Duke is bored.JPG MJ is bored.JPG kids hear chulk.JPG kids run toward chulk.JPG chulk bounce.JPG 'Norse Code' Hank about to draw a line on the fraction.JPG Cafeteria overshot.jpg 'Freeze Tag' Frozen nancy.png Frozen civillians.png Everyone frozen.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries